tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight the Draconequus
Twilight the Draconequus, created by Ruuqo or better known as 'ShadoWolfozo', began as a joke on the Anti-Twilight-Alicorn nonsense war that went on long before 'Magical Mystery Cure' aired, and continued after the episode was released. Instead of "joining a side", the mod turned Twilight Sparkle into a draconequus to match the madness. After many suggested making a blog for it, Twilight The Draconequus was made! The blog went on hiatus around April 23rd 2013 due to mod computer problems and returned two months later. It officially restarted on June 27th 2013 and has been running ever since with a change in character personality, art style and most importantly, story. The original story had been archived and can be found under a page link called 'Original Story' or by clicking here. After June 27th 2013's Official Blog Restart The blog's restart began with a series of sketches of Twilight's altered design and the new art style and shortly prior a coloured drawing had been reblogged from the mod blog. It was made evident she'd be mostly the same, the most notable change were her modified colours and her now velociraptor-like 'dragon' leg. The Story So Far The Void At the beginning of the blog, Twilight Sparkle is seen in an empty area that, although the mod has revealed as a place called 'The Void', Twilight has yet to give it a name, choosing instead to keep it nameless or use whatever others call it. She has no idea where she is, how she got there or how to get out and has revealed she's completely alone. She has yet to visibly use dark magic but did 'transform' an anon's avatar after the mod receiv ed a few rude messages from them. The anon later apologized. Other magic include spawning a green-tea flavoured ice-cream at the request of another. Twilight also reveals she can not feel pain or die in 'The Void' as several asks request to learn what a draconequus is 'made of' and she proceeds to cut her chest open. The mysteries of a draconequus however are kept locked away when several comment on her being ugly and, offended, she decides not to show anyone. It is currently unknown why she can not feel pain or be killed but she did request that no one ask how she knew about the death fact. Returning Characters King Sombra & Grogar's Return The mod has confirmed King Sombra will be returning as a major character but with a different role. Whether or not Grogar will return is still unknown. Fluttershy & Shining Armour's Disappearance It is currently unknown if Fluttershy or Shining Armour will return or remain missing. The Smooze Story Arc While the mod has said it may return, it is highly unlikely. Prior to June 27th 2013's Official Blog Restart Prior to the restart on June 27th, 2013, Twilight was in a story arc called the 'Smooze Story Arc'. The main antagonist at the time was of course, the Smooze, an old enemy from G1 My Little Pony. The story was scrapped after the blog returned from hiatus and the mod lost interest in the current telling. Transformation Mystery The actual events prior, during and immediately after Twilight's chaotic ascension were still a mystery. The mod confirmed that the blog followed the Magical Mystery Cure episode up until the elements teleported Twilight away. The Smooze Story Arc The 'Smooze Arc' was the original story arc of Twilight the Draconequus and can now be found in the Archives. It began after an ask that resulted in Twilight summoning a giant purple muck. After many askers believed it was the Pokémon 'Muk', Discord pointed out that it was 'far older' than Pokémon. It was then revealed the 'goo' was the Smooze, an old arch enemy of Ponykind and a fellow follower helped to explain what the Smooze was. King in the Void In the next few updates, Sombra appears seemingly random. His answers are vague or not answers at all and he appears to be in some sort of shadowy void. Sombra's mane is flat and his horn snapped in half, although he appears to still be capable of magic. However, after request by anon, when Grogar appears and Sombra puts his crown on his mane stands up again and he tells viewers to 'get out'. Chang(el)ing After Twilight recovers, it's suggested she seek Fluttershy's help. However Twilight appears to suddenly change, her pupils turning red instead of their normal purple, and a crooked smile taking over as she claims she doesn't know who Fluttershy is. This happens a second time when she is accused of being distracted. Quickly searching the library, it's boiled down to seeking out the Changelings and seeing if they know anything about the mythical Flutter Ponies. Twilight's Appearance & Abilities Twilight was mostly a recoloured version of Discord with a fluffy instead of spiked tail and a longer mane. She possessed a silvery-purple right lion paw, golden left eagle claw, right green dragon foot, left brown goat foot, purple and blue tail, brown body, black right changeling horn, purple left unicorn horn, green eyes with purple pupils, long left canine and with her face/neck and mane being the same colours as her pony form. It was no secret she was capable of great feats of magic, specifically chaos due to being a draconequus but also dark magic. Trivia *The official restart post is a parody of a well known quote from Lionhead Studios' game, Fable where the main antagonist says "After an eternity away from you all, Jack of Blades is back." *There have been appearances of characters from other generations of My Little Pony including the Smooze and Grogar. Category:Ask blog Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Draconequus Category:Draw blog Category:Story blog